Aucunes serrures ne résistent à Jack
by ZooeyCarter
Summary: Je suis nul résumé, venz lire pour savoir!


Aucunes serrures ne résistent à Jack 

On est Jamais mieux servit que par soi-même, hein ? Et bien, c'est ce que je voulais savoir, il y a quelques heures.

Imaginez un peu la scène !

**Flash-Back**

En plein débriefing de retour de mission, écoutant d'une oreille ce que Daniel avait a dire sur ses découvertes, fantasmant sur le Colonel qui se trouvait juste en face de moi et, qui plus est, me faisait du pied sous la table ! Tout pour alimenter mon imagination débordante qui me faisait une scène assez alléchante, me montrant Jack me caressant doucement les seins avant de les embrasser et de me pénétrer de ses doigts pour me préparer à l'arriver de son membre tendu de désir…

Une chance pour moi, j'avais déjà fait mon exposer sur la planète et le Général mit fin à la réunion juste après celui de Daniel. J'ai filé dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse et j'ai barré la porte à double tour.

Avec un trop pleins de …sensations… dans le bas du ventre, je me suis changé troquant ma tenue militaire pour un caraco blanc et un shorty noir, toujours plus confortable qu'un treillis. J'ouvris ma chaîne stéréo, une merveille de la technologie terrienne, mit un cd dans le lecteur et changea les chansons jusqu'à en trouver une qui accompagnerais bien ma prochaine activité. Je monta la son, bougeant un peu au rythme de la music, et me dirigea vers mon lit où je m'y étendis. C'est à ce moment que le fameux proverbe me revint en tête.

On est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même…

Si jack hésitait à faire le premier pas et, ainsi, me donner ce qui me manque, à cause d'un foutu règlement, rien ne m'empêchais de me satisfaire par moi-même.

Doucement, j'ai glissé ma main sous mon shorty pour atteindre mon intimité qui déjà, sûrement à cause de ma fabulation de toute à l'heure, était humide. Tout en continuant de fantasmer sur mon sexy supérieur, je commençai à me prodiguer quelques caresses qui eu tôt fait de me donner des frissons dans le bas du dos. Avec le plus de dextérité possible, je faisais de lent cercles autour de mon point sensible, me cambrant de temps à autres sous l'effet des doux assauts de mes doigts.

Soudain, je sentis un poids sur le lit, quelqu'un venir se coller à moi et m'embrasser dans le cou, que j'avais tendu sous l'excitation. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et découvrit une chevelure grisonnante. Jack ?! Mais comment avait-il fait pour entrer alors que j'avais barré la porte ? Je me souvint alors que je lui avait donner le double de la clé au cas où il m'arriverais un truc et que j'aurais besoin de quelques choses ici. Génial comme idée…

Le Colonel était entré discrètement, voulant sûrement me parler, et m'avait trouvé dans cette position. Naturellement, je ne l'avais pas entendu à cause de la radio. Il était resté figé devant le spectacle qui souffrait à lui et sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses gestes, avait rapidement fermé la porte, avait enlever sa veste de treillis et était venu m'aider dans ma douce activité.

La tête toujours dans mon cou, il avait glissé sa main le long de mon bras pour aller rejoindre mes doigts sous mon vêtement. Sursautant en premier lieu, j'ai soupiré de bien-être en retirant ma main pour lui laisser champ libre.

Faisant le tracé de ma gorge à ma bouche, Jack m 'embrassa juste au moment où un léger cri voulu en sortir. Ce fut un baiser passionné et fougueux, mais aussi rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Il parcouru ma poitrine de sa langue avant de m'enlever le bout de tissu qui lui coupait l'accès à mes seins. De ses deux mains, il me tortura doucement la poitrine en embrassant et mordillant mes tétons.

Dieu que c'était bon !

Lui enlevant à son tour son t-shirt, je caressais son torse du bout des doigts, lui donnant ainsi quelques frissons qui se propagèrent jusque dans son bas-ventre, que je sentis se soulever un peu contre ma cuisse.

D'un habile mouvement, j'inversai les rôles et me retrouva à califourchon sur son bassin, embrassant son torse. Mouvant légèrement les hanches des quelques gestes suggestifs, je lui fit comprendre que je voulais plus… Beaucoup plus.

Il me fit glisser sous lui et descendit le long de ma poitrine et de mon ventre en posant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelles de ma peau. Beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût, il fit descendre le long de mes jambes le seul vêtement qu'il me restais. Il embrassa ensuite mes mollets puis mes cuisses pour arriver entre mes cuisses. Me cambrant d'excitation, je laissais échapper un gémissement qui en dit long à Jack. Pour répondre à ma demande muette, il continua avec plus d'ardeur le ballet de sa langue sur mon clitoris. Pendant son doux manège, il en profita pour enlever son pantalon pour ainsi finir en boxer, qui était devenu beaucoup trop petit !

Venant capturer ma bouche pour étouffer un cri, je glissais ma main le long de son dos pour ensuite glisser sous le tissu et ainsi, stimuler son membre d'un coup de main expert. Il grogna doucement dans ma bouche et je le débarrassai de son sous-vêtement pour qu'il puisse entrer en moi. Rapidement, je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me pénétra d'un coup de reins doux et rapide à la fois. Je gémis de plaisir en le sentant en moi et resserra l'étau autour de ses reins pour l'enfoncer plus profond encore.

S'en suivis alors un bal langoureux mené par les coups de bassin de mon amant. On aurait dit qu'il voulait faire durer le moment pour toujours. Pour ma part, j'aurais accepté volontiers : l'avoir dans mes bras pour l'éternité m'aurais profondément comblé.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Je sentais l'extase arriver ;a grands pas et, sentant lui aussi mes muscles se contracter autour de lui, Jack donna un dernier coup de reins avant de se déverser en moi.

Nos corps luisant de sueur et légèrement tremblants, nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle. Jack se soulève un peu et me regarde dans les yeux. Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux collée à ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve en ce moment. Dans les bras fort d'un homme qui m'avait comblé autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Pour l'instant, il est endormie, couché sur le dos avec moi dans le creux de son bras.

N'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil, je me lève en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et file dans la salle de bain. La douche semble m'appeler.

Je tourne les robinets, mettant plus d'eau chaude que de froide et me glisse sous le jet. Je sens alors deux mains chaudes qui viennent se poser sur mon ventre. Mais que fait-il là, encore ? J'avais pourtant barré la porte !

On est jamais mieux servit que part soi-même…

Cette satané devise me reviens en tête alors que je fond littéralement contre Jack, sa main s'égarant sous mon nombril.

Je pense plutôt changer le proverbe ''Un, c'est bien, mais deux, c'est mieux'' par ''Tout seul, c'est bien, mais à deux, c'est mieux''… Ça pourrait être une idée !

Fin 


End file.
